How To Get Over A Broken Heart
by missingbaby
Summary: Kagome is heartbroken and left the gang to get over Inuyasha. Now Kagome starts a journey to get over it. Steps in life so she can forget a certain hanyou's betrayal. sess/kag Chapter 2 up
1. Solution 1 Space

Author's Note: Actually this is my third fic and from what I've observed they all are different from one another. I wonder why. So just read and tell me what you think, okay!!!

Disclaimer: Everyone mention in this fic is not mine.

Over-all Title: How To Get Over A Broken Heart

Author: missingbaby

Title of today's Chapter: Solution 1-Space

B )- Kagome's POV B )-

Kagome ran through the low branches of trees and thorny bushes of Inuyasha's forest. Not caring if her skin and uniform is torn in many different places. She needed to get away from that place, that scene that seem to take every place of her brain, and her heart breaking into small pieces. She has many problems as it is. Finding the shards and coping up with her studies take most of her time. Never having time for herself anymore, to have fun with her family, friends, and even dating. She sighed, missing the times before she had gone here, in the Feudal Era. All those free times that she then regretted and wished something like an adventure to happen rather than just sit there in the corner of her room daydreaming about her dream guy or a handsome movie star.

She stopped by the river her tears long gone. Looking at herself now, she is a total mess. From her tangled black mass of a hair to her worn out shoes. She can't go home looking like this. Her mom would faint by the sight of her and would never allow her to come back. Yes, she wanted to go back but not right now. She needed time for herself, think things over and heal her shattered heart.

Kagome stood up, walking by the riverbank aware of the quietness of the place. It was peaceful, so peaceful that she could even here her whistling. She felt nervous and lonely all of a sudden. Having been traveling with a bunch of noisy people she couldn't help but miss their raucous nature even if sometimes she was one of them.

She stopped yet again when she felt a presence. It was dark and scary in a way and it sent shivers through her back. _Run, run…Kagome, run_ Kagome's mind screamed at her rooted feet that seems to be paralyzed. It came closer and closer. She closed her eyes afraid of what will happen next. Ever so slightly her legs move forward one after another until it started sprinting away from the youkai. She kept her eyes close, only focusing on her surroundings and the youkai that is hot on her trail.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. Do you hate me or something!!! Why does my life have to go on bad to worst!!! Maybe I should just left the shards to Sango to give to Inuyasha since he is busy with something. _ She thought and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She gave it all she got and ran in top speed.

She opened her eyes when she felt another presence, though this time a human one. She frantically look around and saw a girl picking up flowers from the small clearing. She averted her direction to the girl. With her deft hands she scooped the little girl and carried her. Even though the youkai is after her, she couldn't just ignore the lives of the innocent. The girl looked up at her with a smile. She can't help but smile back at the innocent creature, so naïve of the situation she was in.

Where could be her parent? Do her parents abandon her? Maybe they're killed or something. No one can abandon a charming child such as herself, can they? Her thoughts were immediately stopped when she heard a thud and a hard chest blocked her way and an arm moved its way to her tiny waist. 

God no. Please… Don't let it be who I think he is. Haven't you tested me already? Kagome thought looking at the white kimono that adored the stranger's strong chest. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama." The girl squealed from her arms. 

Kagome looked up impulsively and there she saw gold eyes staring back at her. 

B )- Sesshoumaru's POV B )- 

Sesshoumaru sniffed a presence of another youkai nearing their camp. Gracefully leaping from one tree to the other, his moves fluid as the waters in the sea, he arrived at the site after a few minutes. He's been away, hunting food for Rin when he felt it. Sensing trouble in the air he went immediately back. What greeted him was a sight of his retainer, Jaken, sleeping peacefully as if his not given a duty to watch over Rin. Glancing around for his ward he caught sight of a woman carrying Rin. 

She seems to be running from something. Looking pass her, he saw a giant youkai with orange skin and red hair. What really got him was the outstretch arms of the youkai that seems intent on feasting on the humans it was currently chasing. 

Quietly and quickly he sliced the youkai's throat and it immediately fell to the ground with a loud bang. He instantly went in front of the human carrying Rin. Instantaneously stopping as she run into his chest, his arm instinctively wrap around the human's waist preventing her from falling from the recoil of the force. 

She smells good for a human though her clothing…Looking down at her kimono that's been shabby from the running, he thought… it's shameless. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin squealed from her arms and hug him. 

She looked up and what he saw was her amazingly blue eyes. He could also smell fear and relieve emanating from the girl. She looks familiar in some way but from where. 

He searched his brain trying to figure where he saw her. Looking down at her, he saw she was blushing and then he took in their position. Looking for an excuse he flew to the air. 

"Do you have anywhere to go tonight?" He asked in his famous emotionless tone. The girl shake her head 'no' so he continued on his way. 

Turning his head to look at the green skinned retainer he said in a commanding, "Jaken, we're leaving. You know where to go." 

The toad look-alike retainer awake and saw his master living. He hurriedly waked Ah-un and left right away. 

B )- Kagome's POV B )- 

"Where are you taking me?!" Kagome panic when she saw Sesshoumaru fly through the sky. 

"We are going to Sesshoumaru's castle. Rin live there too." Rin informed her with a huge smile. 

"…" Kagome was dumbfounded by what Rin said. 

Why would Sesshoumaru go to his castle with her in tow? What did he want with her? And why is this cute girl living there to? She resolved on asking the question once they got there now she felt really sleepy. 

She leaned her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and let her eyes flatter close. She then fell asleep. 

B )- Sesshoumaru's POV B )- 

More weight seemed to compel him on the chest. Looking down, he saw the girl sleeping peacefully on his chest. Fear that once exists on her face was now replaced by an angelic smile. Rin already fell asleep between them. In the audience's view many might think they're a big happy family. 

AN: Aren't they sweet. I'm about to cry. So here is the first chapter of 'How to Get Over a Broken Heart'. I hope you like it. **Review** to me what you think, okay. 

Bye bye....

missingbaby


	2. Solution 2 Make Yourself Busy

Author's Note: Thanks for all the kind hearted people who reviewed my third fic.

Disclaimer: All the characters are not mine, except if this is a different universe and there I made all the entertainment that is. Enjoy. *lost in dreams*

Over-all Title: How To Get Over A Broken Heart

Author: missingbaby

Title of today's Chapter: Step 2- Make Yourself Busy

J Sesshoumaru's POV J

They arrived at his castle an hour before sunset. It was a magnificent sight to behold if you're awake to notice this, but it seems that 'his' human companions didn't care because they are still fast asleep. They just slept on the whole trip. He tried countless times to wake them but instead it ended up in vain. He even doubt if some youkai came and attack them, while they're sleeping, they'll just roll over on one side and refuse to leave that dreamland of theirs.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Even if his mind tells him to drop that blasted wench, he just couldn't do it, not if Rin is attached to her and might fall with that wench and the chances that she might get hurt. He wouldn't admit to himself that the girl is special and held a great part of his heart. For it is truly and utterly impossible for a great lord as such as himself to show any emotions to others especially to a worthless human child. But he had to acknowledge the uniqueness of the little girl and for that he had to give her at least a credit, and maybe that's why he unconsciously left a space there in the corner of his heart for her.

Looking down, he glance at the two sleeping figure. They look like a real mother and child at the moment. They hugged each other as if they both needed each other to live, as if, if one is taken both will wither like a rose taken from its soil.

With no other alternatives, he sighed yet again. So now, he needed to go and deliver their little guest to her room, that he ordered Jaken to tell the servants to prepare, and think of ways to pry the little girl from the wench. Rin needed to go to her room anyway and rest there.

Sesshoumaru entered the large manor and went his way to the girl's temporary room and maybe hers if she decided to stay.

J Shippo's POV J

Shippo felt his heart break for some strange reason. He also experienced the feeling of sadness and loneliness like when his parents died and left him all alone in the world.

He shook his head and assured himself that everything is all right. Besides now he has a new mother, Kagome.

_Right. I'm not lonely anymore. I have a mother who will never leave me._ He smiled at the thought of this and went to Kaede's hut to eat dinner.

J Kagome's POV J

Kagome sifted her position in the bed. She had awoken quite some time now but she didn't feel the need to wake up, hence her body still aches everywhere especially her legs. She knows she's at Sesshoumaru's place but she didn't mind at all. At least she has a place to stay in. She really didn't know anybody from the time, only some on special occasions like the people they meet on their quest to finding the shards. She frowned at the thought. Shaking her head to clear the horrible thoughts she sat up.

_No use in sleeping Kagome. _She thought,a knock on the door disturb the serene atmosphere of the room.

"Come in" Kagome called out to the unknown individual.

A girl youkai, more specifically a wolf youkai, entered the quarters of her room. She has wavy-brown hair and was wearing a pink kimono designed with cattleya flowers from back to front. Kagome couldn't see her eyes. She had bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad that you're finally awake my lady. What would you like to do now?" The girl asked in a soft voice that Kagome barely heard her say it.

Kagome smiled at the girl. "Maybe if it won't be too much of a trouble, I would like to take a bath."

"Hai. I'll prepare it immediately my lady." The girl turned to leave when Kagome's voice stop her.

"You can call me Kagome if you like. You know I'm really not a royal or have high position on the your government, if you have one that is. So Kagome is just fine, okay." The girl swirled around her eyes now visible to Kagome. It was dark green like leaves in the trees on forest. The girl nodded and turns to leave, a smile creeping quietly to her face.

J Sesshoumaru's J (Study Room)

"Sesshoumaru-sama, the girl has finally awakened. And is currently taking a bath." His right hand informed, kneeling in front of the table that Sesshoumaru used to write things over.

Sesshoumaru didn't stopped reading the scrolls and said, "Once she'd finished taking a bath take her to Rin in the gardens."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." With this the he walked off and went to wait for the girl.

J Kagome's POV J

The bath was heavenly. It was located outside the castle. It was further at the back of the castle. About an hour of walk you will see a hot spring in the forest clearing. It was huge. Scarcely as large as the one she and Sango always go to take a bath. After relaxing on the spring for about a few minutes, but in actuality really past an hour, she went out of it. Clothing herself in a fine kimono designed with roses in full bloom and with the background of dark blue, which was left for her to wear. After tying her obi she started walking back inside.

When she was close enough to the castle she saw a figure bowing her way. Looking around for somebody other than her. She found none and figures he was bowing to her.

Looking at her. She studied the youkai. Her eyes fell to his light blue hair that just fell to his shoulders, his dark blue eyes that shine like sapphire and his sky blue kimono that contrasts his white complexion.

"Greetings my lady" He took her hand and kissing the back of it. His lips felt like water on the back of her hand. "I'm Sesshoumaru-sama's right hand. He wishes you to go to the garden with Rin."

Kagome just nodded and let him guide her to the gardens. The youkai just led Kagome to the castle through a brown door with several glasses at the side of it. It was the ballroom. It was large. Blue wallpaper adorned the walls and high chandeliers place on the high ceiling. It was bare at the moment because no gathering is to be held that week and has no reason to decorate the place. After letting Kagome stare at the room for a few minutes, he led her to a far side double door that led to a narrow hallway. Reaching the end of the hallway another big room greeted them. It was slightly smaller than the room that they just went through and this part of the castle has ornamentation unlike the other. They went straight ahead where the light is coming from and there she saw the garden. It was exquisite with many flowers and trees surrounding the area. It was a dream world. It was way more beautiful than the gardens of famous people she saw on magazines.

Kagome's attention was brought to the present by the little girl she knew from the encounter from the youkai that try to attack her for the shard.

_So she really likes to pick flowers does she?_ Kagome smiled. She felt her hand fall to her side and turned to glance at her companion with a questioning look.

As if knowing what she means by the look he bowed. "Sorry, but I have to leave my lady. I have many other duties I have to perform before nightfall. I hope we can see each other again." He then turned to leave.

"Alright" She smiled and turned to go to the little girl.

J Rin's POV J

"Hello" A shadowed figure stand tall behind her. Looking around she saw the beautiful teen standing before her and smiled.

"Rin says hi." Rin said and handed her newly pick flowers.

The teen seemed to be in thought for a while. "Rin, what a cute name."

"Rin told beautiful lady her name, so beautiful lady should give Rin her name?" Rin declared cutely.

"Rin-chan you can call me Kagome." Kagome replied cheerfully.

"Rin like Kagome-chan. Rin is picking flowers for Sesshoumau-sama. Would Kagome-chan like to join Rin?" Rin asked Kagome and hoping she'll agree.

"Sure Rin-chan." Rin held her hand and led her to a bush full of wild flowers.

Author's Note: Phew it's finish already. Do you like the new character? Isn't he cute? Hehehehe… Hope you all review.

DBZ Priestess Kikyo: Thank you for the review and I'm really touched on what it says. You're my first review so thanks. Love you and I hope you like this chapter and review.

Angel-Fergie: Thanks for the wonderful review and I hope you like this chapter and review okay. *winks at Angel-Fergie*

KawaiiAngel: Thanks for the review. Hope you tell me what you think about this chapter, okay? *hugs KawaiiAgel*

Windmage: Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter. And about Shippo he'll be coming in the later chapters. I work really hard. *swipes sweats* Hope to see you on my reviews.

Hanna-chan: I'm really glad you like it. Hope you stay tune and review the other chapters.

Suki: I'm really flattered from what it says. I never thought of me as that. Thanks for the review. Review again!!!

Silvermoon blackwings: Thanks for the review. Love ya and review more.

lilfrozenfire: Thanks for reviewing. *kisses lilfrozenfire on the cheek* Review again.

Fanfictioin.net: Thanks for reviewing. Take care and I hope you tell me what you think about this okay.

Napea: Thanks for reviewing. Hope to hear from you again.

boo21: Thanks for reviewing my fic. I'm really glad you like it so far. Review again eh.

Keito-chan: Last but not the least…Keito-chan. Thanks for reviewing. I hope to see what you'll tell me.


	3. What to do

Author's Note: Just got back from vacation so sorry for the late update.

Me: No, he doesn't know Kagome is part of his annoying half-brother's gang. By the way thanks for the review. Review more.

KawaiiAngel: So here's the next chap, enjoy. Thanks for the review and review more for the next chapter.

Mistress Fluffy: Sess-chan hasn't talk to Kagome yet because he still is busy but don't worry I can make them see each other if you want in this chap.

lilfrozenfire: Thanks for loving and reviewing my fic. Review…

DBZ Priestess Kikyo: So here's the next chap. Hope you like it REVIEW.

SSWW: So you really think my fic is cute. Review…

moi: Updated thanks for the review.

Lizzy-chan: Thanks for the review. You made it in time for the chapter three. Thanks… You gave me the last minute inspiration…

Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters are not mine, okay…

**ATTENTION:** Read my **PROFILE **this story for other informations about updates on fics you read and how to make it a lot faster to update.

Over-all Title: How To Get Over A Broken Heart

Author: missingbaby

Chapter Number: 3

Title of today's Chapter: What to do…

Kagome was in what seems to be the study room by the looks of old scrolls everywhere. She sat on a wooden nervousness etch on her face. It wasn't as if he never really met the Lord of the Western Lands face to face. Yes, she met him a few times but at battle and she and her friends almost didn't make it alive but manage. But at those times she had company and now she's… alone.

_What if he recognizes me? Will he kill me? What if…_ Questions after questions bombarded Kagome's mind. Tightening her hold on her kimono that she'd been fidgeting on it for a while and was getting more soak by the moment. This long, torturing wait was making her more edgy, every noise making her jump out of her skin. She doubted she'd still be alive before Sesshoumaru arrive. She was sure she'll going to have a heart attack if he didn't show up any second now.

_Now Kagome, you're being paranoid. Just breath in, breathe out._ She chanted this words over and over and after the 10th cycle calmed down. Hearing the doors slide open Kagome looked up from her lap. There the man, or youkai, she was waiting for appeared striding perfectly to the seat that is adjacent to hers and in the middle is a desk full of unfinished work. Glancing down as he sat, she waited for him to start the conversation. She felt his eyes boring to her. At that moment she know he was assessing her.

Sesshoumaru was late and he knew it. He had just patrolled his lands and was about to return when he stumbled upon a wolf youkai pack that was causing trouble on one of HIS towns. He had to stop and fight. It took a little bit longer than expected by the number of the pack but nonetheless he won. Returning to his castle as fast as he could, he managed to arrive ten minutes later.

With a deep growl he went to his study. He hated to be tardy at something. It will only ruin the rest of his schedule and precious time. He isn't a person like that unlike his father who only is in time when it comes to marriage especially with that hanyou's mother. He despised him and never wanted to be like him in that way, especially in that way.

Entering my study I sense her uneasiness. Smirking in his mind he went to his seat. Looking at her now, she's nothing compared yesterday. The day before her appearance was a mess but looking at her she's really change. Her hair was in a high ponytail tied in a blue ribbon and the kimono he ordered to be given to her fit her perfectly but the most noticeably change was her scent. She smelled like a flower he rarely saw in his few travels, enticing and sweet. Looking at her squirm in his gaze, one part of his mouth lifted to a small smirk. He really liked it when she does that.

_What am I thinking? Yes, I must admit she is pretty and from what I heard she is good in handling Rin. Maybe I could ask her to stay for…Rin. She could look after Rin while I get Tetsusaiga from that stupid hanyou of half-brother of mine. Jaken couldn't stop Rin when he told him watch over her while he goes fight for his right and that always stop him from getting his goal. Maybe the wench could change that._ His smile turned to an evil grin, golden orbs lit with wickedness. Imagining at the moment when he got the tetsusaiga for himself and revenge for what he did to his left arm. Coming to the final decision

Clearing his throat to get her thoughts he immediately get rid of all his emotion. When he was sure he got her attention, he looked at her straight in the eyes. It was the mirror to her feelings that now showed fear and nervousness. Shaking his head mentally. He needed to focus at the task at hand and that is to ask her something important.

Standing from his seat he went to the window. "What is your name, wench?"

"Kagome" Came a muffled reply.

"Kagome…" The teen nodded.

"And where do you live?"

"On a far away place from here?" He nodded.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was… uh…I was… looking for something." She stuttered, nervousness seeping through her voice.

She was lying, not all but some of it. He was sure but it didn't matter now. He needed her and he couldn't just make her go away or it will wreck his plans.

"So do you have any place to stay in?" She shook her head 'no'.

"If you like you could stay here and take care of Rin for the time being?" He suggested. "Don't worry about your clothes and other necessities because I'll make sure you are provided with all you need."

The female's eyes grew, her former emotions gone and were replaced with surprise expression. Taking that as a 'yes' he dismissed her. When she was out the door he heard a faint squeal of delight. He unconsciously smiled.

Kagome couldn't believe what just happen. _He let me stay… He let me stay. I wouldn't have to go back. Yehey!!!_ She squealed for joy bouncing to her room to retire for the day.

Author's Note: Read my profile people. And REVIEW!!!


	4. The Babysitter is in Town

Author's Note: Sorry everybody if I only updated today. But for everyone's forgiveness I made this chapter two times long… Enjoy and REVIEW…

Hanna-chan: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you also love this chappie… I work hard on this you know…*wipe sweat*…hehehe…

CrazyLady: Thanks and I seem to loose you in the end…what do you mean…^_^?

KawaiiAngel: So here it is… It's extra long… but not too long…

trihn-chan: Yeah, all my fics are original… I think…because to tell you the truth I really don't like plagiarism so I intend not to plagiarize too.

SSWW: I've updated… well not too soon but longer… hope you like it… 

PhantomAngel17: I think so too. If I was Kagome I'll squeal much louder…hehehe… 

Magia: Thanks for the bear hug and your support… And for your question maybe in the later chap, I'm planning on how she will tell him that. And jealous it depends on how they got far in their relationship. Shippou will be coming really, really soon… 

Jade-inu: You really think so… I just wrote and wrote until it ended up there… well actually I have two scratches from that chapter and what you read is the best among the two. 

Sukera: Updated… longer for your benefit…hehehe…

Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters are not mine…

Over-all Title: How To Get Over A Broken Heart

Author: missingbaby

Chapter Number: 4

Title of Today's Chapter: The Babysitter is In Town

Kagome sat herself on the window seat of her large window overlooking the large garden. It was quiet refreshing. The sun hasn't made its presence known yet, estimating it will rise on about half an hour. She'd never woken up that early to see nature's beauty and now she regretted it. One word could only describe it… majestic. The wind gently played on her hair giving her the sense of lightness. She closed her eyes savoring the minute of silence and peace, the feel of the wind against her bare skin, and the smell of assorted flowers from the field below.

Grabbing the kimono that one of the servant left for her to wear the other night, she change into it. It was made of red silk with pink Moss campion flowers as design and a pink obi in the shade of the blossom. The kimono fitted perfectly and allows her to move freely. Tying her hair up in a high ponytail, some few strands flowing down either side of her face to frame it, with a light pink ribbon that was also left for her. Walking to the dresser, she posed at her dresser mirror.

Winking seductively at her reflection. "You're so beautiful." Kagome whispered to herself in her sexiest voice.

Sesshoumaru turned a corner intent on going to Rin's new sitter. He didn't need to knock at the door as he entered her room. He is the master of the house after all so why bother. She was looking at the mirror while securing the ribbon at the top of her head clearly not seeing him enter her quarters. Watching her as he strode towards her, he stopped when he saw her reflection wink sexily.

"You're so beautiful." Even though it was soft he could visibly hear the sexy tone she use in her speech.

_Has this wench try to seduce me? Had she plot the attack on Rin and herself to get to this place and me? This is unforgivable. _ Sesshoumaru eyes turned colder by the thought even though his nerves are saying 'go for the girl'.

Kagome giggled and straighten the locks of hair that had fallen out of place. She had to admit she really look good at the dress. Who ever pick the kimono really knows about what's good and not. Opening her eyes she felt something was wrong. Turning around she saw something or someone that shouldn't be there. _Sesshoumaru…_ She felt herself shiver at the look of ice in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_ She squirmed at his intense gaze. She felt somehow uneasy. Remembering the resent event, she blushed. _Oh…oh my…oh my god…had he heard? Oh please no…please no…_

"Sesshoumaru-sama why are you here?" Kagome murmured clearly embarrassed. "When did you got here? Oh my god, what am I saying, this is your palace after all, why should I ask that? Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, I must be blabbering like a fool…hehehe… And by the way Sesshoumaru-sama who pick this dress."

Sesshoumaru look at the wench. _He didn't know I was here? So whom could she be talking to? _His gaze softened asshe scratched the back of her head completely forgetting about her ponytail. The ribbon loosened and fell from her hair to the ground softly letting her hair stumbling down her back.

"I, Sesshoumaru, did it myself." Sesshoumaru spoke fixing his cold gaze towards her not allowing his emotions to show.

He studied her, as her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open with the information. He raised an eyebrow at her gaping face that seemed to be pasted at her face for a few minutes.

"Come, I will show you where Rin's room is." Sesshoumaru left the room while Kagome followed him. Turning a few corners he stopped by a large door.

"Rin's in there. You two will be called if breakfast is ready." He motioned to the door and left a confused Kagome.

Kagome peeked at the room. It was big as hers but with a few exemptions of the color of the room and how the furniture was place. The walls color was light pink while hers is a baby blue. The bed was at the right corner of the room while hers is at the left and the fact that many toys of different kind littered the room, making it more appear like a child's room than an adult.

Entering the room fully she spotted a small hill on the bed. Coming closer she saw the little girl was the same child she rescued from that youkai who tried to take the shikon shards from her, the very same day when Inuyasha cheated on her with Kikyo. Kagome shook her head to erase the thoughts. She was here to forget about the past not sulk in them.

_Why does life have to be cruel? Why couldn't it be just like in the fairy tales or the ones my mother told me would be if I were a good kid? Why does destiny have to be cruel and unjust?_ She moaned sadly. Sitting beside Rin, Kagome combed Rin's hair out of the way of her face, Rin stirred getting nearer to Kagome and snuggled closer to her for warm.

"Oka-san…" Rin mumbled in her sleep.

_Uh…She looks so cute. I just know Shippou will like her._ Kagome thought of Shippou and how they always play before they go to bed. Kagome smiled caressing Rin's head. She stood up when she heard a knock on the door but was prevented by the hands that gripped her kimono solidly. Looking down she saw Rin's face retorted with fear and panic.

"Don't leave me oka-san." Rin whispered in pure terror.

Sighing she sat back down and comforted the child. _Rin must have missed her mother dearly. _

Seeing she wouldn't be able to open the door she told the person to come in. A servant waltzed into the room and bowed low to Kagome.

"My Lady, Sesshoumaru-sama wants me to tell you that breakfast will be serve half an hour." She said before leaving Rin's room after another bow.

Glancing back down she shook Rin gently by her arms. "Rin wake up." Rin's eyes slowly flutter open revealing brown spheres that shined with innocence.

"Rin-chan, breakfast will be serve in about half an hour and we still have to dress you out of your nightgown." Kagome spoke softly letting Rin adjust to the light of her room.

Rin woke up when someone tenderly shook her awake. The sun was too much for her eyes that she lifted her small chubby hands to cover her sensitive eyes.

"Rin-chan, breakfast will be serve in about half an hour and we still have to dress you out of your nightgown." A friendly voice spoke from her side. When her view cleared she turned her head to the sound. What she saw was a beautiful lady sitting by her bed. She looks like an angel.

"Rin like to ask if you are the angel that Rin's oka-san send to guard Rin?" Rin smiled her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Why did you say that Rin-chan?" The beautiful woman asked Rin looking at her soothingly.

"You save Rin from that evil monster. Oka-san told Rin that all people has a guardian angel to protect them in times of need and you rescued Rin so you must be really Rin's guardian angel." Rin concluded making the lady nod in response.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan but I'm not your guardian angel." Rin's face fell at the woman's words.

"But I could be your guardian nonetheless. You can call me Kagome." The lady, who now she knew as Kagome, told her making her face smile return but now even brighter.

"So you're Rin's new oka-san." Rin bounce throughout the room, chanting 'I've got a new oka-san', not bothering to hear Kagome's reply.

Kagome sighed. How will she able to tell Rin she's not her 'new oka-san' if she's all over the room yelling about it.

"Rin-chan… Rin-chan…" Kagome yelled through the loud squealing of the child. Rin immediately halt in the middle of her celebration and glance at her new oka-san. She patted the space beside her and Rin obediently obeyed and sat herself.

"What is it oka-san?" Rin asked smiling brightly at her.

"Well you see Rin-chan…um… I'm not actually your…" Kagome gulped. "… oka-san." She could she see tears form the corner of her eyes. "Rin…please don't cry." Kagome hugged Rin and patted her back as she poured all her tears out.

"Rin misses her oka-san terribly." Rin admitted as her tears gradually started to dry.

"Don't worry I'll never leave you, Rin-chan. I'll always be at your side." Kagome comforted looking at the child's eye to show how sincere she was. Rin nodded slowly wiping her tear stained face with the sleeve of her nightdress.

"You know, Rin, you look good when you smile." Kagome tickled Rin's sides. Rin burst into laughter then joined by Kagome. Getting a hold of herself, Kagome stood up and straightened her kimono. Holding out her hand she spoke, "Rin-chan, we need to get you dress. You wouldn't like to eat breakfast in what you're wearing do you?"

Rin nodded 'no' and took her offered hand. "Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't like that."

Kagome help Rin wash up. After dressing Rin in her usual kimono, she let her lead Kagome to the dinning room. The halls were wide, big widows lined the right side of it while the opposite has rows of family painting from the oldest of the lords to the resent lord, Sesshoumaru.

Upon entering the dinning room Rin spring to Sesshoumaru's side, hugging his right leg before sitting to his left.

Kagome smiled at the scene. It was like a child hugging her own father. At times like this she really wished her father were still alive. He died when she was young leaving her mother, herself and Souta behind. They wouldn't have gone through if it weren't for her grandpa who practically ordered them to live life and be like him. Ever since then her grandpa became her and Souta's father figure. She sighed longing.

Kagome look over the table and was confuse where to sit or will she even be dinning in the same room with them. The only seat left was at Sesshoumaru's right and from what she learned from her teacher in history was that the one seated at lord's right was the next most important person in the household. It couldn't be her, could it? She fidgeted.

_He hadn't told me where I should eat earlier. How should I know? _

"Kagome you may sit on my right." Kagome glance back at Sesshouamru who only have a straight face.

Had he read her thoughts? Stop that nonsense Kagome. It was clear that he sense your dilemma. Kagome agreed inwardly walking to her assigned chair. 

There is no way that a person even a youkai could read a person's thoughts. That's plain impossible.

How do you explain psychic people?

Well that's a whole different question…

Shrugging her shoulders, she started to eat as their foods are brought to their front. Taking a bite from her cheese before tearing a piece of bread, she ate quietly. Once in a while she will get a piece of ham then drink her orange juice. 

It was really quiet for the exemption of Rin's bickering. Rin was first to finish her meal and excused herself to wash her hands. Sesshouamru only inclined his head a little and she was off. Feeling a little awkward with just being with Sesshoumaru, she resolved to pardon herself from the meal and assist Rin in what she was going to do. 

As if feeling her uneasiness and the sensation of wanting to do, Sesshoumaru spoke. "I need to talk to you Kagome." 

Author's Note: So what do you say… Getting better or worse? REVIEW… 

**Question: **Would you like me to e-mail you when the next chapter is up leave your e-mail address… And if you would like to have to have my whole thank you list written on my fic or just e-mail it to you…hehehe...


End file.
